


Why do we live?

by maddiemotionless15



Category: MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meto is an inquisitive child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do we live?

Meto pov 

I looked out of the window and it was raining again, the fire was roaring. The heat was pleasant, quite welcome during the storm that is taking place on the other side of these walls. In front of the fire sat my grandfather, Aoi. He wasn't like other peoples grandparents, he was quite young. He had my mama at an young age and she had me at an young age but it was only the two of us now. We had no one except each other. I looked over to my granddad.

" granddad, can I ask you something?"

He turned to face me, " you can ask me anything", he said with an smile.

" The world is ugly. I watch the news and I see humans but no humanity. It seems that in this world, it's the people that have the fattest wallets that survive. The is no time or place for the poor or the weak. All over the world, there are genocides, rape cases and discrimination. Sometimes I feel ashamed to be human. Here we are safe and sound in our homes whilst there are people out living in the streets and in war zones. There are young children who have their childhood taken of them as they are forced to grow up quicker. They know how to operate guns just so they can keep their families safe but no one cares because its their problem. Young kids dying because the world doesn't care. Death but mostly suicide is another thing. They think that they are hurting themselves by staying alive but they know that if they go they will but hurting others. I think that there is just not enough empathy in the world, these people have hard lives and they do all they can do to make it better because their cries for help are being ignored."

I watched as his jaw dropped, clearly shocked at what I had said.

"granddad if the world is ugly, then why do we live?"


End file.
